Un nouveau destin
by Kitsune-Kyu
Summary: A cause de la destruction de l'Orbe qui régit le monde, Harry se retrouvre envoyer dans le passé par les 3 Gardiennes afin d'empêcher ce désastre. [ Je suis nulle pour les résumés, alors lisez, ce sera beaucoup plus simple.]
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Kitsune-Kyu

**Livre:** Harry Potter

**Disclamer: **le monde de Harry Potter, ainsi que ses personnages, ne m'appartient pas mais à JK Rowlings, sauf tous les autres comme: Kyu, Oromis et autre.

**Spoiler:** Cette fiction ne tient en compte que les 5 premiers tomes.

**Commentaire:** C'est ma première fic, alors merci d'être indulgent.

* * *

« Salut ! » langage humain 

'_Salut !'_ télépathie

'Salut !' pensée

/Salut / langage animal

-Salut !- langage elfique

* * *

**Un nouveau destin**

Prologue:

Le temps était morose, la plupart des arbres de la Forêt Interdite calcinés, le sol sec et recouvert de suie, le lac plus sombre que jamais et le château en ruine: Poudlard était mort.

L'adolescent flâna par mis les gravats, se remémorant les jours glorieux de l'école où il était élève avec ses défunts amis jusqu'à ce jour tragique qui les lui arracha. Le combat final contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, alias Lord Voldemort.

Pendant la nuit de l'avant-veille du combat, un choc ébranla le château puis Poudlard perdit subitement sa magie. Les armures, les tableaux, les miroirs, les escaliers, tous restaient immobiles, privé de la magie qui les faisait se mouvoir. Les protections faiblissèrent petit à petit pour disparaître totalement.

Le jour suivant, un élève aussi avait disparu. Le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard, Draco Lucius Malfoy, n'était pas apparut au petit-déjeuner, ni au déjeuner, ni au dîner; pourtant le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, ne parut pas s'en inquiété et partit prévenir tout ceux qui pouvait aider à la défense de l'école, aide humaine ou magique.

Le lendemain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres profita des faiblesses de Poudlard pour attaquer. Vint alors un combat sans pitié où bon nombre de personnes mourut que ce soit du côté des Ténèbres ou du côté de la Lumière. Tandis qu'hommes, nains, elfes, centaures, sirènes, fées, licornes se battaient ensemble contre vampires, loups-garous, détraqueurs, dragons, géants, trolls, Mangemorts; le Survivant, Harry James Potter, se fraya un chemin vers le Lord Noir avec l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

Arrivé près de Voldemort, il engagea le duel avec lui, laissant à ses amis le soin d'empêcher à toute personne de venir en aide à son pire ennemi. Alors que les sorts fusaient, le cri d'Hermione appelant le nom du rouquin s'éleva, faisant comprendre à l'adolescent la mort de son ami. Devant le sourire sadique du Seigneur des Ténèbres à la vue des larmes perlant ses joues, Harry concentra toute sa magie, tout l'amour qu'il portait à ses amis, sa famille; à Ron, son défunt frère, et à Poudlard, sa maison ainsi que tout ses occupant qu'il s'était juré de protéger. Il concentra toutes ses émotions, tous ses sentiments, toute cette force dans sa baguette, jumelle à celle de son ennemi honnit, et ne prononça qu'un mot, mot unique, mot fatal, sortilège d'une magie oubliée, Magie de Vie, Magie de Mort, Magie du Tout et du Rien: la Magie de la Création, Mère de l'Univers. Un faisceau non vert mais d'un blanc pur sortit de sa baguette qui brisant le bouclier de son adversaire le frappa de plein fouet, s'insinuant dans son coeur. Incapable de supporter autant d'émotions, Voldemort tomba à genoux agonisant. Sa magie pleine de noirceur, du à cette trop grande décharge d'énergie pure, devint instable puis s'emballa pour finir par imploser, réduisant à néant l'âme du Lord Noir qui s'écroula inerte au pied du Survivant.

Voyant la défaite de leur maître, les Forces des Ténèbres firent tombés leurs armes montrant à l'autre camp leur échec. Bon nombre de Mangemorts furent identifiés et enfermés à Askaban tandis que les êtres magiques survivants, alliés de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, furent exilés loin des habitations humaines.

Malheureusement en contre partie de cette victoire, grand nombre d'individus moururent. Après la mort de son parrain, Sirius à la fin de sa 5ème année; de Charlie, de Tonk et d'Hagrig lors du milieu de cette année, la 7ème; le nombre de ses défunts proches augmenta. Harry avança parmis les cadavres et il vit. Il vit les corps inertes de ses 2 meilleurs amis baignant dans une mare de sang. Le visage serein de Remus, Albus aussi dormait maintenant pour l'éternité au milieu de nombreux corps inertes encagoulés. Il circula entre les corps de Dean, Neville, Seamus, Ginny, les jumeaux qui ne seraient plus là pour le faire rire et bien d'autre encore. Il retourna devant le cadavre de la personne qu'il avait haït le plus: Tom Elvis Jedusor, mais même lui semblait avoir eu droit au repos éternel.

Maintenant qu'il avait accompli sa tache, maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu: Pour quoi? Pour qui allait-il continuer à vivre? Ils étaient tous partis, le laissant seul. Seul, il était seul, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à respirer, à se mouvoir, à vivre? Vivre, avait-il encore une seule raison de vivre?

Face à la perte de sa famille et à ce surplus de chagrin et de colère, il s'écroula sur ce corps détesté qu'il frappa de toute sa hargne pleurant, geignant, hurlant, cognant encore et encore pour finir par épuiser ses dernières forces. Il se laissa tomber à terre, allongé sur le sol froid et dur, le visage baigné de larmes, levé vers le ciel gris qui fit tomber sur cette terre souillée une pluie purificatrice comme semblant vouloir la laver de tout ces maux, d'abord doucement puis augmentant petit à petit en intensité.

Le Survivant tourna la tête vers le château qui n'était plus que ruine et ce fut la dernière vision qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Aprèssix semaines pleines de coma, Harry était revenu sur le lieu du combat. Il vagabondait sans réel but, laissant ses pas le mener n'importe où, reconstruisant mentalement les différentes parties du château.

'_Harry...'_

L'adolescent s'immobilisa, tournant la tête dans toutes les directions, cherchant d'où venait l'appel.

'_Harry...'_

C'était plusieurs voix féminines.

'_Harry...'_

Trois pour êtres exacts.

'_Harry...' _

'_Viens...'_

'_Viens à nous...'_

'_On n'a besoin de toi...'_

« Qu-Qui êtes-vous? Où êtes-vous? »

'_Nous sommes les Gardiennes...'_

'_Remontes le courant de flux magiques...'_

'_Et diriges-toi vers la source...'_

'_Ils te mèneront à nous...'_

'_Mais dépêches-toi...'_

'_Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps...'_

Poussé par la curiosité, Harry se concentra. Il perçu de minces filaments de magie circulant entre les pierres brisées du château, se rejoignant en amont pour former comme un petit ruisseau qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que l'adolescent suivait le contre-courant.

Il arriva devant les escaliers principaux face aux grandes portes qui menaient au parc. Le ruisseau qu'il avait suivi s'infiltrait entre les pierres des marches s'écoulant à un niveau inférieur. Harry resta face à l'escalier, ne sachant que faire pour poursuivre son chemin.

Le Survivant embêté se passa la main dans les cheveux les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Et maintenant je fais quoi? »

Percevant un mouvement, il relava la tête et accrocha son regard émeraude avec celui opale d'une fillette flottant à plusieurs mètres du sol.

Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais dont les pointes étaient d'un blanc pur. Sa peau était d'une pâleur fantomatique presque translucide. Elle portait une tunique blanche à manches longues évasées ne laissant voir que le bout de ses doigts fins, ainsi qu'un pantalon large de même couleur recouvrant la moitié de ses petits pieds nus. Elle devait n'avoir qu'une dizaine d'années.

La fillette tendit sa main sur le blason de Poudlard surplombant le grand escalier. Le symbole de chaque une des maisons s'enfonça dans la pierre actionnant un mécanisme. Dans un bruit assourdissant, une partie de l'escalier s'abaissa révélant un passage qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du château.

Harry lança un regard indécis à l'ouverture puis le reporta sur l'enfant mais celle-ci avait déjà disparu.

Il finit par pousser un soupir pour la forme.

« Allez, Harry. Quand faut y allez... »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cela faisait déjà une dizaine de minutes qu'il avançait, éclairé par la seule lueur de sa baguette, quand le passage finit par s'élargir.

La lumière de sa baguette s'éteignit, la magie utilisée par le sort _Lumos _rejoignant l'étendue d'un liquide bleu azuré, un petit lac fait que de magie concentrée. Une faible lumière bleuâtre se dégageait du lac s'amenuisant petit à petit au fil du temps. Au milieu, Harry aperçu une masse informe. Il s'avança vers celle-ci. Le corps faisait 4 à 5 m de hauteur et une dizaine de mètres de largeur. Arrivé devant ce qui lui semblait être la tête, il recula brusquement et trébucha, s'étalant par terre.

Un dragon. Un immense dragon était couché devant lui, les yeux fermés, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

Exécutant quelques reptations pour s'éloigner un peu plus du monstre, sa main se posa sur un objet enduit d'un liquide visqueux. Recouverte de celui-ci, Harry porta sa main à la hauteur de ses yeux afin de l'examiner et poussa un cri.

« DU SANG! »

Une épée. L'objet où il avait posé la main était une épée dont la lame était souillée de sang.

Du sang. Face à ce raisonnement, Harry tourna la tête vers le dragon. Il remarqua alors ce qui lui avait échappé plus tôt. Tout autour de la bête, le lac était pollué par leliquide écarlatede ce dernier.

Immobile, il ne remarqua pas une ombre fantomatique passée à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter par son frôlement. Trois fillettes identiques se disposèrent autour du dragon : l'une caressant tendrement le flanc de la bête, l'autre serrant le cou dans ses faibles bras, quant à la dernière, celle qui lui avait ouvert le passage, sa main posée sur le museau du dragon, elle plongea ses yeux d'une infinie tristesse dans le regard hébété du Survivant.

'_Bienvenu à la source, là où Poudlard tire sa magie. Je suis Opale, Gardienne du Temps.'_

'_Je suis Jade, Gardienne de l'Espace.'_ se présenta la seconde continuant de faire glisser sa petite main sur les écailles noires du reptile.

'_Je suis Ambre, Gardienne des Mondes.' _fit la dernière des triplettes, sa tête dans le long cou du cadavre.

« Euh… Ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil mal à l'aise au dragon.

« Euh… Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il est… Mort ? »

Opale tourna ses yeux vers le dragon, effleurant affectueusement le museau.

'_Oui…Le protecteur est mort…'_

« Le protecteur ? »

'_Poudlard fut édifié par notre accord sur la source_, raconta Jade montrant d'un vaste geste le lac azuré,_ pour en tirer la magie lui permettant à se mouvoir tout en la protégeant.'_

'_Nous proclamâmes un gardien ayant les caractéristiques recherchées parmis les sorciers présents, lui offrant les pouvoirs des guerriers draconiens et lui conférant le nom héréditaire d'Oromis.'_

« Sorcier ? Guerriers draconiens ? Temps mort ! Vous voulez dire que ce dragon était un humain ! »

'_Exact. Et tout les 500 ans environ, l'actuel protecteur doit en choisir un nouveau avec les caractéristiques requises, lui succédant ses pouvoirs ainsi que son titre avant que sa vie ne touche à sa fin.'_

« Mais où est-ce que chaque Oromis, c'est ça, choisi… Attendez ! Ils désignaient leurs successeurs parmis les élèves de l'école ! » s'écria le jeune homme.

Les triplettes hochèrent la tête.

« Bon sang, murmura Harry stupéfait. Et qu'est-il arrivé ici ? Pourquoi la magie disparaît petit à petit ? »

Opale et Jade se fixèrent tristement alors qu'Ambre, les larmes aux yeux, serrait contre sa poitrine de toute sa force, le crâne du reptile.

'_Pendant la nuit du jeudi au vendredi avant l'attaque du Lord Noir, un intrus s'est habilement introduit dans le château et à trouver l'un des passages menant en ce lieu.'_

_'Oromis se trouvait au milieu du lac près du socle où reposait l'Orbe'._

Opale tendit son doigt fin vers un piédestal où en son sommet se trouvaient des encoches, montrant qu'un objet sphérique y reposait.

_'Oromis était comme à son habitude profondément endormi.'_

« Comment ça? ''Endormi'' ! »

'_Sais-tu pourquoi le proverbe de Poudlard est '' Il ne faut pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort.'' ?'_

« Euh… Non. » répondit Harry indécis.

'_Les écailles du Protecteur sont très sensibles et le moindre mouvement d'air dans le périmètre du lac le réveillerait immédiatement.'_

'_Malheureusement, la vie d'Oromis touchait à sa fin et ses réflexes s'en retrouvaient plus affaiblis, plus lents.'_

'_Et il fallut une seconde à l'homme vêtu de noir pour se retrouver à ses côtés. Une seule seconde pour Oromis de se réveiller et tendre le cou vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'intrus, le lui exposant sans le vouloir et l'individu en profita pour plonger son épée imprégnée de poison mortel dans l'œsophage.'_

'_Oromis mourra dans une longue agonie.' _

« Et l'intrus ? Qui était-il ? Qu'est-il devenu ? »

'_Il était sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci avait eu vent qu'un artefact puissant résidé au cœur de Poudlard, même s'il en ignorait tout l'usage.'_

'_Il avait ordonné à l'un de ses hommes de le lui ramener après lui avoir indiqué, grâce à de vieux écrits, l'emplacement de la source et le moyen d'y accéder ainsi que l'existence du gardien.'_

« L'orbe a donc été volé ! »

'_Pas exactement.'_

« Hein ! »

'_Au moment où le Mangemort a touché l'Orbe, celui-ci a déversé toute sa puissance en lui.'_

'_Ne supportant pas une telle décharge d'énergie, le voleur lâcha l'artefact qui se brisa à terre provoquant la secousse qui ébranla le château et son périmètre.'_

'_Quant à l'intrus, il est mort sur le coup.'_

« Est-ce à cause de ça que les protections de Poudlard ont disparut ? »

'_Oui. L'Orbe était le cœur de la source, la fontaine si tu préfère.'_

'_Et privé de sa fontaine, la magie disparaîtra. Mais pas qu'en ce lieu.'_

'_L'Orbe était ce qui permettait l'existence de ce monde. Il empêchait que les frontières entre cette dimension et les autres ne soit brisées.'_

'_Mais maintenant que l'Orbe de Gaïa est détruit, ce monde va disparaître quand la source sera tarie.' _finit d'expliquer Jade fixant le lac qui continuait de diminuer.

Il y eut une puissante secousse faisant tomber des morceaux de roches dans le lac. Les triplettes se regardèrent paniquées. Opale se tourna vers Harry qui essayait tant bien que de mal de rester debout.

'_Il faut se dépêcher.'_

'_Harry Potter, nous avons besoin de toi !'_

'_Toi seul peut accomplir la tâche que nous allons te donner.'_

« Ok ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est, cette tâche ?' »

'_Ce monde est condamné au Chaos…'_

'_C'est pourquoi nous allons t'envoyer dans le passé pour empêcher tout ceci.'_

« D'accord, et de combien ? »

'_De 20 ans.'_

« Quoi ! Mais… C'est… Ce sera à l'époque de… »

'_De tes parents, oui.'_

'_Nous avons pensé que serait le mieux pour toi.'_

'_Comme échange équivalent pour la tâche que nous te confions, tu pourras changer le destin tragique de ta famille.'_

'_C'est une compensation si tu préfères.'_

« Alors je… je pourrais empêcher la mort de mes parents… et celles de Sirius… et Remus… Ainsi que toutes les autres… »

'_Alors acceptes-tu ?'_

« Oui ! Bien sûr ! Mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais tout seul. »

'_Tu ne sera pas tout seul.'_

'_A ton arrivé là-bas, tu auras un guide qui t'aidera dans ta mission.'_

'_De plus, il y aura le successeur d'Oromis de ce monde qui y sera.'_

«Oromis a eut le temps de choisir un héritier ? »

'_Oui. Nous l'avons déjà envoyé la veille de l'attaque.'_

« La veille ? Attendez ! Ce serait pas Mal…Wow ! »

Il y eut un nouveau tremblement de terre plus puissant que les autres, provoquant une déchirure dans le sol. Opale lança un regard alarmé au lac qui n'était plus qu'une petite mare.

'_Il faut se dépêcher !'_

'_Harry ! Es-tu prêt ?'_

« Euh… Ouais. » répondit le Survivant pas très sûr de lui.

Sur cette parole, les trois Gardiennes se placèrent autour de lui et se mirent à chanter une douce mélopée. Au fur et à mesure de la musique, Harry fut entouré d'un halo d'une vive lumière blanche et disparut dans un éclair aveuglant.

Ce qui restait du lac disparut totalement, le monde se disloqua et fut englouti dans le néant.

* * *

**Kit: **Voilà, c'était le prologue...

**Kyu: **Sans dec. Moi qui pensais qu'ils avaient pas comprit

**Kit:**(balance un regard noir au renard) Commence pas toi.

Animal qui lui en renvoit un las et finit par se rouler en boule lui tournant le dos.

**Kit:** Merci. Donc comme je le disais plus haut, soyez indulgent et laisser moi des reviews avec pleins de conseil, ça m'aidera infiniment. Merci.


	2. Nouvelle vie

Salut, c'est m'i. Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Il se peut que je mélange HP et Naruto, mais ça ne sera pas un cross over. Y aura aussi des monstres venant du folklore japonais. De toute façon, vous verrez bien. Pour ce qui est des couples, j'en sais rien encore. Je sais pas si la fic va se transformer en slash ou non, j'verrais au fil des chapitres.

**Kyu: **De toute manière t'as aucun contrôle sur les persos.

Kyu, va te faire f...!

Enfin, je ne vous retient plus longtemps, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture. Kisu.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle vie

BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP...

« Mmmh... »

Une main sortit de dessous la couette, tâta la commode. Finissant par trouver le réveil, elle appuya sur le bouton, arrêtant ainsi l'infernale sonnerie. La main retourna trouver refuge sous le duvet confortable qui laissait dépasser quelques mèches folles brunes, le nez du propriétaire profondément enfouit dans l'oreiller.

Il y eut un bruit de grincement de porte, de pas signifiant que quelqu'un se déplaçait dans la pièce et les rideaux tirés d'un coup sec laissant la lumière du soleil entrée, chassant ainsi les ténèbres.

« Hyan ? C'est l'heure de te lever, Hyan ? » fit une tendre voix féminine.

Le dit Hyan sentit de longs et fins doigts dans ses cheveux. Il poussa un grognement et d'un geste brusque de la main, éloigna les doigts de l'intrus qui osait interrompre son sommeil.

« Laisses-moi dormir encore un peu. » maugréa-t-il, sa voix étouffée par l'édredon.

La femme poussa un soupir d'exaspération puis se tourna vers une tierce personne.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien le réveiller, Kyu ? »

« Kyu ! » /Avec plaisir /

Le jeune homme sentit un poids s'affaissé sur le matelas, la couverture se soulevée au niveau de ses pieds et un corps chaud contre son genou. Un animal d'après la sensation de fourrure douce contre sa peau. Le petit animal positionna ses pattes sur le muscle de son mollet et sans attendre, planta ses petits crocs dans la chair.

« AAAOOUUUCCCHHHH ! »

La couette bienfaitrice se retrouva d'un coup au sol dévoilant un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs de jais dont certaines mèches étaient blanches. Ses yeux en amande étaient brouillés de larmes de douleur. Hyan porta les mains à sa blessure foudroyant au passage le renardeau roux à deux queues qui le fixait d'un air goguenard.

« Et ça t'amuse. » grogna son maître.

« Kyu ! » /Follement /

L'androgyne se figea, lançant un regard ahurit à l'animal. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui l'entourait, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici. Remarquant son manège, les yeux de Kyu se firent plus sérieux.

'_Demande à ta mère de sortir d'ici !'_

« Hein ! »

Harry regarda le renard sans comprendre.

'_Ta mère ! Dit lui de dégager !'_ expliqua l'animal avec plus d'irritation, faisant claquer ses crocs.

« Hyan ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es malade ? » fit la voix anxieuse de la femme assise à ses côtés.

Harry leva la tête vers elle. C'était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année aux longs cheveux blancs purs. Elle avait un visage aux traits fins, les yeux en amande d'un vert de prairie mordoré autour des pupilles et les lèvres rouge sang. Le teint de sa peau n'était ni trop pâle ni trop foncé, et ses vêtements laissaient apercevoir une taille élancée.

Le fixant avec inquiétude, elle posa le dos de sa main sur le front de son fils à la recherche d'une quelconque hausse de température lui indiquant l'état de santé de ce dernier. Harry prit sa main et secoua doucement la tête, lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

« Ne tends fait pas. J'ai juste du mal à me reconnecter à la réalité, c'est tout. »

Elle le fixa un moment perplexe, puis finit par acquiescer, soulagée.

« Tu viens manger ? Ton petit-déjeuner est prêt. »

« Hn. Je m'habille et j'arrive. »

« Bien. »

Sa nouvelle mère se leva. Et avant de sortir de la pièce, elle lui lança :

« Dépêches-toi ou tu risques d'être en retard pour aller à Poudlard. »

La porte se referma sur ces mots, laissant l'adolescent seul avec le renardeau. Celui-ci descendit du lit et se dirigea vers l'armoire suivit du Survivant.

/Ouvres./

Sur cet ordre, Harry ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à son reflet où il resta sidéré. Le miroir lui renvoya un jeune homme au physique androgyne mais avec des traits assez masculins pour ne pas le confondre avec une fille. Ses cheveux noirs parcourus de mèches blanches comme neige lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, tressés où certaines d'entre elles s'échappaient. Comme sa mère, sa peau était plus ou moins halée et sa taille svelte. La couleur de ses yeux était d'un vert abthinte tirant vers le mordoré près des pupilles. Il souleva sa frange et vit la cicatrice zébrant toujours son front.

/C'est la preuve de ta vie passée. Hyan l'a depuis sa naissance./

Harry jeta un coup d'œil intrigué au renard assit à ses côtés.

« Qui es-tu ? »

/Je suis Kyu, ton protecteur. Je suis un yohko, un animal magique du Japon. J'ai le pouvoir de métamorphose et je contrôle le feu et la terre./

« C'est pour ça que je peux te comprendre ? »

Harry passa un T-shirt noir. Il continua à s'habiller pendant les explications de son animal.

/Pas vraiment. A vrai dire, tu comprend la langue de tout les animaux, c'est dû à ton héritage elfique./

« Elfique ? »

/Oui, laisse moi te raconter l'histoire de ta nouvelle vie./

L'animal se mit debout sur ses quatre pattes, il secoua ses queues provoquant une mini explosion. Quand la fumée se dissipa, Harry se retrouva face à un petit garçon de 5ans environ. Celui-ci avait toujours ses 2 queues battant l'air et des oreilles de renard sur la tête. Kyu se rassit en tailleur sur le lit sans faire attention au visage ébahi du Survivant.

« Bien, assis-toi. » lui intima le kitsune en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Trop étourdit pour dire quoi que se soit, Harry s'installa sur le lit, face au garçon.

« Ecoutes-moi bien car je ne le répèterais pas 2fois. »

Kyu se racla la gorge :

«Tu te nommes Hyan Jérémy Royers, tu es né le 31 Juillet 1965 dans le Vercors en France. Tu as maintenant 17ans et mesures 1m74. L'année dernière, tu as reçu ton héritage elfique : tu as l'ouïe plus fine, tu vois en pleine nuit comme en plein jour, ta vue s'en ai même amélioré ainsi que ton agilité, tu comprends la langue de touts les animaux qu'ils soient magiques ou non, et ta puissance magique a, elle aussi, augmenté. On t'a appris le langage elfique depuis ton plus jeune âge.

Ca c'était l'héritage elfique, passons à l'autre. »

« A l'autre ! J'ai le sang d'une autre créature magique ? »

« Nan, quand je dis ça, je voulais parler de l'héritage des Fondateurs. »

« Les Fondateurs ? »

Harry fut prit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

« Attends ! Tu veux parler de ceux de Poudlard ! »

« Et oui! Tu es le descendant respectif de Salazar Serpentard et de Godric Gryffondor. »

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Salazar Serpentard avait eu de faux triplets, il en a renié un qui n'avait pas la capacité de parler Fourchelang qui est d'ailleurs l'ancêtre des Malfoys ; et a confié le dernier, ton ancêtre, vu qu'il n'avait besoin que d'un héritier, à Rowena Serdaigle qui n'avait pas d'enfant. Celui-ci s'est marié avec l'une des filles de Godric Gryffondor. Les deux fondateurs, avant de se détester suite à une dispute sur quels élèves devaient-ils accepter, s'entendaient comme larrons en foire et donc ont approuvé cet union qui est resté secret. Bon où en étais-je… Ah oui, l'héritage.

Tu es donc toujours Fourchelang, mais ce n'est pas très important puisque que tu comprends le langage animal, il faudra juste que tu évites de l'utiliser parce que tu siffles toujours. Quand à Gryffondor, il était un maître en métamorphose et donc avait la capacité de se changer en n'importe quel animal d'où le nom de Multi-Animagus, faculté que ton côté paternel à hérité. Tu es capable pour l'instant de te changer en 4 animaux : le chat, la panthère, le faucon et la loutre.

Ta mère, Anne Duvault-Royers, est une sorcière française de sang mêlé. Elle pratique la médicomagie que se soit sur les humains ou les animaux. C'est d'elle que tu détiens ton héritage elfique. Ton père, Thadeus Royers, est un sorcier Anglais de sang pur. Il est celui qui descend des fondateurs ; il maîtrise 6 formes d'Animagi : chat, aigle, dauphin, lynx, otarie et chouette hulotte. Il travaille au Ministère de la Magie dans le secteur de la Coopération International Magique. A cause de son travail il est muté tout les 3 à 4ans dans chaque pays.

Lors de tes 7 premières années, tu fus confié à tes grands-parents maternels tandis que ton père, suivit de ta mère, partit dans un autre pays. Ceux-ci t'apprirent tous les soins à prodiguer aux animaux, magiques ou pas, vu que ton grand-père, Jérémy Duvault moldu, était vétérinaire et ta grand-mère, Elodie Duvault sorcière, était une ex-prof de Soin au Créatures Magiques à Beauxbâtons. C'est cette dernière qui t'enseigna la langue elfique, le tir à l'arc, à reconnaître les signes avant coureur de la nature et à maîtriser ta première forme d'Animagus : un chat noir avec une tâche blanche sur le front et aux yeux vert. Il t'a fallu 1ans ½ pour la contrôler.

2mois avant ton 7ième anniversaire, tes grands-parents moururent dans un accident de voiture. Après l'enterrement, tu rejoignis tes parents dans le pays où ils résidaient depuis 6mois : l'Australie.

Après 2ans½ en Australie, tu es allé aux Etats-Unis pendant 4ans. Au fil des ans, tu maîtrisas 3 formes d'Animagi. Ta mère t'enseigna les sorts de guérisons les moins compliqués. Grâce aux enseignements de ton père, tu devins polyglotte dans les langues magiques.

Arrivé au Japon lors du milieu de ta 13ième année, tu allas au collège de magie de Kyôto où on t'enseigna à contrôler les flux magiques circulant dans le corps et pouvoir ainsi pratiquer la magie sans baguette, appelée chez eux Magie Nindo ; tu n'arrives qu'à utiliser les sorts les plus simples. C'est pendant cette année que tu arriva aussi à maîtriser ta 4ième forme : la panthère noire.

A ton 16ième anniversaire, tes parents m'offirent à toi et 17ans, tu reçus ton héritage elfique. 3 mois après, nous partîmes tous pour l'Angleterre. Tandis que toi, moi et ta mère étions partis flâner sur le Chemin de Traverse, achetés tes affaires pour Poudlard ; ton père fut tué dans une attaque de Mangemort dans le Londres moldu alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le Ministère de la Magie. »

« Je vois, je n'ai plus de père. » marmonna Harry la tête basse.

« Et bien… Oui… Désolé. »

Il y eut un moment de déprime. Ne supportant cette atmosphère lourde, Kyu essaya de lui remonter le moral.

« Mais tu n'es pas tout seul. Je suis là ! Et il y a ta nouvelle mère aussi ! »

Harry fixa le yohko puis lui sourit doucement en passant sa main dans les mèches rousses du garçon.

« C'est vrai. Et puis je vais pouvoir revoir mes ex-parents à Poudlard. »

« Exact ! »

« Merci. » sourit l'adolescent.

Les joues du garçonnet rougir de gêne.

« Oui… Bon… Euh… Où en étais-je ? » se demanda le renard perdant le fil de la discussion.

« A la mort de mon père. » lui répondit Harry.

« Ah oui, c'est ça. Alors… Dans le testament de ton père, il est écrit qu'il vous léguait, à toi et à ta mère, tout ce qu'il possédait. Ta mère acheta donc cet appartement qui se trouve juste en face de la gare de King's Cross, ainsi que tout le mobilier requit donnant au lieu une ambiance relaxante, et je peux t'dire que niveau décoration, elle s'y connaît.

Voilà ! Sinon hier, vous avez envoyé une lettre au directeur de Poudlard pour lui dire que tu arrivais aujourd'hui dans l'après-midi à l'école. Tes valises sont prêtent et t'attendent dans le vestibule. Y a plus qu'à prendre le Magicobus. »

« Je ne prend pas le train ? »

« Bin nan, vu que la rentrée c'était y a 2 mois. »

« Quoi ! » s'écria le jeune homme.

« Bah, vu qu'on est arrivé à Londres fin octobre, t'as pas pu faire la rentrée. En plus, t'as dû aider ta mère avec toute la paprasse que vous avez dû vous taper à la mort de ton père, une semaine s'est déjà écoulée depuis. »

Harry baissa la tête, dépité.

« Je vois. Et on n'est quel jour, maintenant ? »

« Le samedi 8 Novembre et il est déjà plus de 11h. »

« NANI ! »

Le jeune homme alarmé tourna la tête vers le cadran du réveil qui affichait 11h24.

« HYAN ! cria la voix de sa mère, DEPÊCHES-TOI OU TU VAS ÊTRE EN RETARD ! »

« J'ARRIVE ! »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. L'ouvrant, il se tourna vers Kyu.

« Tu viens manger ? »

Le kitsune acquiesça. Il reprit sa forme de renard, sauta du lit et partit sur les pas du jeune homme.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Tu as bien comprit, Hyan. expliqua une unième fois Anne, rajustant le col de son garçon. Tu fais bien attention à toi, d'accord ? Que je ne reçoive pas encore une lettre qui me dit que tu te retrouve encore à l'infirmerie pour je ne sait quelle raison. »

« Oui, Maman. » soupira le jeune homme las.

'On dirait que même ici, je suis un aimant à infirmerie.' songea-t-il.

« Et surtout, je t'en prie, évite les ennuis. S'il te plait, continua-t-elle avec un adorable air désespéré en l'embrassant. Je compte sur toi. »

'ET à problèmes.'

Harry, nouvellement appelé Hyan, acquiesça. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à Molly Weasley. Sauf que cette fois, c'était sa mère à lui. Au fond de lui, il ressentit un sentiment de pure joie. Sa mère. Sa mémoire lui envoya alors des souvenirs, ceux de sa vie en tant que Hyan, où ses parents, et ses grands-parents avant eux, l'enlaçaient, le consolaient, lui transmettant cette douce chaleur caractéristique de l'amour familiale.

Sans réfléchir, Hyan entoura la taille de sa mère dans cette étreinte réconfortante. D'abord surprise par ce geste, Anne finit par refermer ses bras autour de son fils. Quelques minutes après, elle s'écarta un peu, prit le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Aller, tu devrais déjà être partir. Prends soin de toi. »

« Toi aussi, Maman. »

Anne se libera et se tourna vers le renard.

« Fait attention à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise, Kyu. Je compte sur toi pour le tenir à l'œil. D'accord ? »

« Kyu ! » /Compris /

« Ma-man. J'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon. Je suis assez grand pour faire attention à moi. » gémit-il agacé.

« Mais oui, mais oui. Et c'est qui, qui s'est retrouvé justement à l'infirmerie après avoir joué au funambule sur les toits de l'école pour récupérer le foulard d'une jolie jeune fille, alors qu'il aurait pu utiliser un simple sort d'attraction ? »

« Javaispasmabaguette. » répondit Hyan très rapidement, le regard fuyant.

Sa mère lui jeta un regard inquisiteur, les mains sur les hanches.

« Et la magie sans baguette ? Cela fait longtemps que tu sais pratiquer ce sort sans baguette. »

« Euh… C'est pas toi qui disais qu'il n'est pas utile d'user de la magie quand c'est dans la mesure du possible ? »

Anne passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

« Et bien sûr. Escalader les murs d'un bâtiment de5 étages pour aller chercher un bout de tissu coincé au bout d'une pique est pour toi dans la mesure du possible. »

« Biiiiiiin… Ouai. J'voulais mettre en pratique un de mes cours.»

« Mais qu'ai-je fait pour avoir un fils aussi… aussi… Rha ! Je trouve même pas les mots assez adéquats pour te qualifier. »

« Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. »

« Allez, files. Tu es assez en retard comme ça. »

Hyan lui sourit avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois et sortit, sa malle rétrécie dans la poche et Kyu dans son sac à dos cachant ainsi ses 2 queues aux yeux des moldus.

Arrivé dans une ruelle vide, il tira sa baguette avec laquelle il fit un geste ample. Il dût sauter un bon mètre pour éviter une éventuelle collision avec l'énorme bus violet à trois étages qui se matérialisa dans un bruit de pétard, juste à côté de lui. Le Magicobus freina d'un coup sec et s'immobilisa tant bien que mal. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et un homme brun d'âge mûr en sauta :

« Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour… »

« Merci, coupa précipitament Hyan. C'est combien pour aller à Poudlard ? »

« Sept mornilles, mais avec deux mornilles en plus t'as droit à une boisson chaude et avec… »

« Je vous remercie mais ce n'est pas la peine. Tenez. »

Le jeune homme lui fourra dans la paume la somme indiquée. Le contrôleur pas plus froissé que ça, lui intima de le suivre. Ils montèrent au second étage et le contrôleur lui indiqua du pouce sa place.

« J'te préviendrais quand on arrivera à Pré-au-Lard. »

Puis il le laissa là.

* * *

Voilà, voilà voilà! Un chapitre de plus! Un! Il faut dire que j'ai du le modifier plein de fois et que... 

( Par dans un long monologue pénible sans se préoccuper du reste et surtout pas d'un renardeau qui brandit une pancarte derrière elle.)

... et aussi s'il fallait que...

**BANG!**

( Tombe inconsciente par terre avec une grosse bosse sur la tête.)

**Kyu:** J'ai cru qu'elle s'arrêterait jamais, celle là. (Plante la pancarte abimée et s'en va sans un regard pour le corp inanimée.)

_Pancarte:_ REVIEWS!


	3. Nouvel élève

Salut c'est kitsu

Désolée pour l'attente, mais je suis hyper occupée par les cours et par le manque d'inspiration.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Donnez moi votre avis. perso: j'en suis pas trop s'attisfaite, il manque un je n'sais quoi.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Nouvel élève

Après une ½ heures de trajet, le Magicobus s'arrêta brusquement sur la place du village de Pré-au-Lard, éjectant ses occupants de leurs fauteuils. Harry descendit du véhicule, remerciant Merlin d'être encore en vie. Il salua le contrôleur avant que le bus ne disparaisse dans un boucan infernal.

Remarquant le tremblement de son sac à dos, Harry jeta un coup œil à l'intérieur.

« Ca va ? »

/Plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entends, jamais plus / rétorqua l'animal dedans.

Le sorcier ria piteusement.

« Faut pas t'étonner. C'était Ernie au volant. »

/T'aurais pu me prévenir /

« J'pensais que t'étais au courant. »

En réponse, il ne reçut qu'un grondement sourd. Rajustant le bonnet noir sur sa tête, Harry regarda les alentours, remarquant des uniformes de Poudlard parmis la foule. Kyu sortit la tête du sac, posant le museau sur l'épaule de son maître.

/Tiens ! Un week-end Près-au-Lard /

« On dirait bien… On fait quoi ? » demanda Harry par-dessus son épaule.

'_D'abord on passe en mode télépathie. Parce que, d'un point de vue extérieur, voir quelqu'un parler tout seul ou à un animal est franchement ri-di-cu-le.'_

« Hein ! »

D'un mouvement du museau, le renard signala la présence des passants qui le fixaient d'un drôle d'air. Harry sentit ses joues chauffer. Un ricanement résonna dans sa tête.

'_C'est malin ! Tu pouvais pas m'le dire depuis le début !'_

'_C'était trop tentant, désolé.'_ répondit le renard après un fou rire mental.

« Désolé, désolé. Moi, ch't'en foutrais des désolés. » maugréa le Survivant dans sa barbe.

Injuriant mentalement Kyu, il ne vit pas la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui le bouscula, l'éjectant à terre. Toujours entrain de courir, elle passa son chemin sans même s'excuser. A peine il se releva difficilement, pestant contre ''les gens qui ne regardent pas devant eux'', qu'il se retrouva une nouvelle fois par terre, cette fois sur les fesses.

« BOUGES DU PASSAGE ! CRETIN ! » hurla plus loin l'adolescent qui l'avait envoyé au sol. Il était en uniforme de Poudlard et taillé comme une armoire à glace.

« PUTAIN ! ELLE VA NOUS SEMER ! » beugla un second, passant à ses côtés.

Harry cligna des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

'_On dirait que cette fille a des problèmes.' _fit remarqué le kitsune.

'_On dirait, oui.'_

Harry se remit une seconde fois sur ses pieds, époussetant son derrière comme si de rien était. Puis, remarquant que tous les passants faisaient plus attention à la course poursuite qu'à lui, il se dirigea d'un pas de promenade dans une ruelle moins fréquentée. Il se positionna face au mur, se souvenant de la leçon de Hyan sur l'adhésion par magie sur une surface plane qu'on lui avait enseigné au Japon.

Flash-back :

5ème année, Kyôto, école de magie, Kokoro no Mori (Forêt de l'Ame).

« Comme vous avez du le voir en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, commença le professeur de Magie Nindo aux milieux de ces élèves, ceux qu'on nommait Ninja étaient en réalité des sorciers. Sorciers qui ignoraient que l'usage de la baguette permettait une accessibilité à la magie plus simple, plus facile.

« Donc ces génies en magie sans baguette arrivèrent à créer des techniques tels que l'accélération, le déplacement sur l'eau ou encore l'ascension d'une surface verticale par adhésion grâce à la magie que nous verrons aujourd'hui. Pour ce qui est des sorts élémentaires et les illusions, je vous les enseignerais lors de votre 6ème année. Maintenant canaliser votre magie dans vos yeux pour pouvoir analyser ce qui va suivre.»

L'enseignant se tourna vers le chêne derrière lui, accumula sa magie dans ses pieds, de la plante jusqu'aux bouts des ongles, et plaça le gauche sur le tronc. Il se mit alors à marcher paisiblement comme si il avançait en pleine rue. Les élèves levèrent le nez, ébahies.

« Comme vous avez dû le constater, il ne suffit pas d'irriguer la magie sur toute la surface de votre pied pour adhérer à la paroi; mais également d'y concentrer une certaine quantité tout le long de l'ascension car sinon vous vous casserez la figure. Des questions ? »

« Non, Senseï ! » répondirent les élèves en chœur.

« Bien. Alors à vous ! »

Les élèves se levèrent et choisirent chacun un chêne. Tous commencèrent à mettre en pratique ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Fin du flash-back

Harry se concentra, canalisant sa magie dans ses pieds et ses mains, puis grimpa sur le mur face à lui. Arrivé en haut, il se mit à courir, sautant de toit en toit tel un félin à une vitesse improbable. Il finit par arriver à la hauteur de la jeune fille blonde en dessous de lui. Aussitôt qu'elle tourna au coin de la rue, il sauta et atterrit juste devant elle. Celle-ci le percuta de plein fouet et faillit tomber par terre si Harry ne l'avait pas retenu.

Dès qu'il l'eut dans les bras, le jeune homme la souleva et bondit sur les caisses qui ne se trouvaient pas loin, focalisant sa magie dans ses genoux afin de sauter suffisamment haut. De nouveau sur le toit, il obligea l'adolescente à se coucher contre la toiture de la batiste, sa main sur la tête blonde. Ils virent les deux gorilles tourner à l'endroit même où elle avait viré, et piler net, regardant les alentours.

« MERDE ! ELLE EST OU ! » jura le premier.

« Calmes… toi ! Elle a… pas dû… aller bien loin, lui dit son compagnon en reprenant son souffle. Aller, viens ! On y va ! » finit-il, se remettant en route à toute vitesse.

Quand ils disparurent, Harry et la jeune fille expirèrent bruyamment, sans avoir remarquer qu'ils avaient coupé leur respiration. Ils échangèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire.

« Merci… Merci infiniment. » fit-elle entre deux halètement.

« De rien. »

« Pourrais-je, reprit-elle la respiration toujours saccadée, savoir… le nom… de mon sauveur ? »

« Hyan… Hyan Royers… Et toi ? »

« Narcissa… Black… Enchanté. »

« De même. » répondit-il après avoir reprit son souffle.

Narcissa Black. La mère de Malfoy. Il la fixa un moment, elle était différente de la Narcissa qu'il avait entraperçue le jour de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Elle semblait moins froide et plus expressive. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de la jeune fille :

« Royers ? Le nouveau ? »

« Eeto… Hai ! »

« T'es pas un peu en retard ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Hyan laissa tomber sa tête sur le toit provoquant un 'bong' sonore et marmonna tellement bas que Narcissa dû se pencher pour l'entendre dire :

« Me suis pas réveillé. »

Paroles qui provoqua un fou rire chez sa vis-à-vis. Hyan releva la tête pour voir la jeune fille taper du poing les tuiles tout en se tenant les côtes. Pendant que celle-ci essaya en vint de se calmer, il en profita pour s'asseoir, les pieds ballants dans le vide, une moue vexé sur le visage.

Narcissa pouffa face à l'expression de son sauveur.

« Désolé…Pff hihihi… »

« T'as l'air vachement désolé. »

Se mettant en position assise, elle essuya les larmes qu'elle avait au coin des yeux, un sourire toujours hilare sur les lèvres.

« Nan, sérieusement. J'suis vraiment désolée. » dit-elle se contenant du mieux qu'elle pu.

« Ca va, c'est bon. » lui répondit Hyan balayant l'air de la main.

Un mince sourire narquois ourla ses lèvres.

« Et puis, continua-t-il, tu vas pouvoir m'aider en retour. »

« Qui est ? »

Hyan posa sa main sur son épaule, lui faisant son plus grand sourire.

« Tu es, dès maintenant, mon guide attitré. » (Bin oui, il est pas censé connaître l'endroit.)

Narcissa pouffa devant l'attitude de son compagnon.

« C'est de bonne guerre, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais à la condition que si les 2 gorilles sans cervelle réapparaissent, tu m'aides à les semer comme tu l'as fait. »

« Marché conclu ! » déclara Hyan en lui serrant la main.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après être descendu du toit, Narcissa aidée par le jeune homme, ils retournèrent vers la place du village où la jeune fille le guida vers le pub, Les Trois Balais. En chemin, Hyan lui mit son bonnet sur la tête, lui faisant remarquer de la couleur trop voyante des cheveux de sa nouvelle amie.

Arrivés devant le bar, Hyan ouvrit la porte et s'inclina bien bas face à la jeune fille qui, riant, le remercia pour tant de galanterie ; et entra à sa suite. Il pu à peine regarder autour de lui que Narcissa le prit par le bras et le traîna entre les tables jusqu'à celle de 2 personnes, semblant attendre quelqu'un.

« Shawn ! Lily, appela-t-elle. J'vous ramène votre brebis égarée ! »

Harry pila net en entendant le prénom de sa mère. Celle-ci et son compagnon s'étaient retournés vers eux à l'appel de leur nom. La jeune fille rousse sourit en les voyant tandis que son camarade à l'écusson du serpent ne fit que hausser un sourcil.

C'était un adolescent aux yeux bleu gris, ses cheveux mi-courts étaient blond platine, encadrant son visage angulaire pâle aux traits d'aristocrate. Il faisait dans les 1m8O/85 et on pouvait deviner une fine musculature sous ses vêtements, caractéristique d'une pratique dans un sport, sûrement le Quidditch.

Malgré les traits différents de son ancienne vie, Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Malfoy par son maintient.

Un seul regard de celui-ci lui fit comprendre que le Serpentard l'avait aussi reconnut.

« Je vois que tu as réussie à semer les 2 chiens de Lucius. » fit la voix amusée de la Gryffondor à son amie, le sortant de ses pensées.

Cette dernière lui sourit narquoisement s'installant à leur table:

« Et ça, uniquement grâce au petit nouveau. »

« Hey ! Je suis plus _grand_ que toi, j'te signal. » s'indigna Hyan, prenant place à son tour.

« Mais le fait que tu es nouveau fait de nous tes aînés _donc_ tu es le plus _petit_ de nous tous. »

« Si j'avais su, j't'aurais pas aidé. » maugréa le jeune entre ses dents.

Les 2 jeunes filles pouffèrent tandis qu'un mince sourire amusé ourla les lèvres du blond.

« Toujours est-il, reprit le Serpentard, que tu es en _retard_ d'au moins…- regarde sa montre - Oh ! D'1 heure, 43 minutes et 28 secondes. Le rendez-vous était à 11h30 ! » railla-t-il.

'_Toujours à cheval sur la ponctualité, celui-là.'_

'_Si on n'avait que 5 minutes de retard, je comprendrais mais là, on a 1h, 43min et 28sec donc sa réaction est tout à fait normal.'_ lui fit remarqué la voix du renard.

'_Oh, c'est bon, hein ? Me suis pas réveillé et Maman m'a retardé encore plus.'_

'_Justement, si tu t'étais réveillé plus tôt, on en serait pas là !' _rétorqua Kyu.

Balançant télépathiquement des noms d'oiseau au yohko, Hyan n'entendit pas Lily s'adressée à lui.

« Royers ? …Royers ! …ROYERS ! » hurla la rousse, les faisant tous sursauter.

Ce dernier la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Quoi ? »

« Désolée de te sortir de tes songes, mais j'aurais aimé que tu m'écoutes. »

« Ah… Eeto… Gomen. » s'excusa le brun avec un sourire gêné.

Il n'eut en réponse qu'une mimique furibonde.

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Ha… Haï ! » hocha énergiquement son vis-à-vis.

« Bien, dit-elle en reprenant un visage amical. Comme l'a fait remarquer Metzger, tu es retard de 2 heures environs, ce qui fait que t'as loupé le repas, mais ce n'est pas important, si jamais tu as faim, on te mènera aux cuisines. Mais avant de te mener au directeur, laisses moi nous présenter. Je suis Lily Evans, Préfète en Chef de Gryffondor, voici Shawn Metzger, Préfet en Chef de Serpentard, et Narcissa Black dont tu as déjà fait la connaissance, Préfète à Serpentard. Nous sommes tous les 3 en 7ème Année et si tu as besoin d'un renseignement, dis le nous. » lui dit-elle, montrant ses compagnons à tour de rôle.

« Enchanter, je me nomme Hyan Royers, j'entre en 7ème Année et lui…- le jeune homme sortit de son sac le Nibi no Yohko, le posant sur ses genoux.-…c'est Kyu, mon compagnon. »

« Kyaa, il est trognon, s'extasia Narcissa face au renard. Je peux le caresser ? »

« Eeto… »

Hyan jeta un coup d'œil à l'animal.

« Ku kyu ! » /Si elle veut. / couina ce dernier.

« Bien sûr ! »

Tandis que la blonde papouillait le renard, Lily lui jeta un regard incertain.

« Seul les chats, hiboux et crapauds sont acceptés. » finit-elle par dire.

« T'en fait pas pour ça, lui répondit Hyan. J'ai déjà prévenu par hiboux le directeur et il a répondu qu'il y avait pas de lézard. Tant qu'il ne fait pas de bêtises, c'est bon. »

La préfète hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Parfait, et maintenant que tout est réglé, on va pouvoir te conduire jusqu'au Pr. Dumbledore. »

* * *

**Kitsu **(gros sparadra sur le crâne) Hontô arigato pour avoir lu. (s'incline)

**Kyu **(incline la tête) Merci de laisser des reviews.


	4. Rencontre

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SUMIMASEEENNN! HONTÔ SUMIMASEEENNN!

A CAUSE DU RETARD VOUS ÊTES DEVENUS DESESPERER! DEPRESSIFS! VOUS AUREZ RATES VOS EXAMENS!

ET VOUS N'AUREZ PAS DE TRAVAIL! VOUS DEVREZ VIVRE SOUS LES PONTS A FAIRE LA MANCHE!

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GOMEEENNN-NASAAAÏIIIIII!

Désolé! Me tape un trip à la Ritsu (celui maudit par le singe dans Fruits Basket) Je l'adore lui et sa mère. Y me font mourir de rire.

Bon plus sérieusement, c'est Kitsune.

Je suis vraiment, horriblement, catastrophiquement (Est que ça se dit? **Kyu :** Je crois pas.) désolééééééééée!

J'ai eu, comme qui dirait, un manque méchant d'inspiration. De plus j'ai dû modifier certain truc et autre.

Et bon, pour le dire franchement, j'ai eu la Flême de le faire.

Enfin voilà, je vous ai pondu ce petit chapitre que j'espère que vous aimerez.

Ja Ne!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre

« Bien, Mr Royers. Avez-vous des questions ? » demanda Albus Dumbledore.

Après deux longues et épuisantes heures d'explications sur les règles de l'école, les différentes Maisons, le bon déroulement des cours, - « Un bonbon au citron ? » -, la présentation des divers professeurs, le comptage des points, - « Une tasse de thé, peut-être ? » -, la Coupe de Quidditch ainsi que des Quatre Maisons et la Forêt Interdite toujours aussi désespérément interdite ; Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avait déconnecté de la réalité depuis le passage au professeur de SCM, le Pr. Léna Headley, et somnolait éveillé.

Il ne dû son salut qu'à son compagnon à quatre pattes qui lui fouetta sévèrement le mollet de ses queues.

« Hein ? » émit le jeune homme, papillonnant des yeux.

Il fixa stupidement le directeur en face de lui dont les yeux remplis de leur perpétuelle étincelle.

« Bien dormi, Mr Royers ? » fit le vieil homme amusé alors qu'une teinte rouge envahissait tout le visage, de la base du cou jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, de son vis-à-vis.

« Eeto… Oui – Enfin non – J'veux di… Aaaaahhhh… Sumimasen. Hontô Sumimasen. » (trad : Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé.)

Hyan plongea le visage dans ses mains. Albus pouffa à la mine embarrassée de l'étudiant.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas du tout vexé. Moi-même, je ne me surprendrais pas à vouloir à piquer du nez pendant cet insupportable monologue. Mais je suis obligé à expliquer de fond en comble les règles de vie de l'école. Et rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes pas le premier nouvel élève à subir ça et certainement pas le dernier. Je suis même surprit à ce que vous ayez réussi à garder les yeux ouverts, faisant mine d'écouter. Ceux qui sont passés avant vous, s'étaient tous endormis, les yeux à poings fermés. Il y en a même un qui s'est mit à ronfler » ria-t-il.

Hyan frotta sa nuque gêné, gardant son regard abthinte sur le côté.

« Alors ? » Le jeune releva les yeux, les encrant dans ceux bleus et pétillants du directeur. « Avez-vous des questions ? »

« Eeto... il y en a bien une. » Albus lui fit signe de continuer. « C'est à propos des dortoirs. Est-ce qu'il est autorisé aux animaux comme Kyu d'y séjourner? »

« Oui, hocha le vieux sorcier. Votre yohko pourra dormir dans le dortoir avec vous. » Il remarqua le regard surprit du jeune homme. « J'ai emmagasiné beaucoup de connaissances, Mr Royers. Je sais donc certaine chose sur les _kitsune_, comme le fait qu'ils possèdent plus d'une queue et sont des animaux qui ont acquit l'intelligence. Je ne serais donc pas surprit que votre compagnon ait comprit toute notre conversation. »

'_Et j'ai écouté, _moi_ !'_ fit Kyu, fixant Hyan d'un air goguenard.

Lui lançant un regard noir, le Survivant hocha la tête à Albus.

« D'autres questions ? »

« Non, pas pour l'instant. »

« Parfait, si vous avez le moindre problème, demandez à un professeur ou à l'un des préfets. »

« Wakarimash'ta. » (trad : Entendu / Compris)

« Dans ce cas, je vous laisse rejoindre les préfets-en-chef afin qu'ils vous fasse visiter le château, on s'y perd facilement. Votre répartition se fera ce soir, lors du dîner. »

Hyan acquiesça et sortit après un coup d'œil au perchoir vide, Kyu sur les talons. Fumseck avait été absent pendant tout l'entretien. Sûrement dehors. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé le revoir. Le phoenix avait disparut après la Bataille Finale, après la mort de Dumbledore.

Harry secoua la tête, éloignant les souvenirs macabres de son esprit. Rien de tout cela n'était encore arrivé. Il avait une chance de tout changer, empêchant ainsi la mort de milliers de personne – avec l'aide, certes, de Malfoy. Mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme descendit l'escalier et passa devant ses guides sans leur accorder la moindre attention, songeant plutôt à ses prochaines actions afin de modifier le futur.

D'un coup, il s'étala de tout son long au sol, résultat d'un sortilège de 'Croche-Pied' qui passait par là. Il se retourna furieux vers le Serpentard qui le fixait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres faisant tourné sa baguette tandis que Narcissa essayait de camoufler son rire en crise de toux alors que Lily hésitait entre suivre son amie ou être choquée.

« J'peux savoir c'qui te prend, Ma-Metzger ! » se rattrapa Harry, avada kedavrant sa Némésis.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit.

« C'était juste pour _éviter_ que tu te _perdes_ dans le château. » fit le jeune homme, accentuant sur les 2 mots. « De plus, je n'apprécie pas le fait que l'on m'ignore. »

Hyan se releva en s'époussetant par la même occasion. Il est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas, dans les premiers jours, se balader à sa guise sans éveillé les soupçons, surtout en connaissant l'intelligence de sa mère ainsi que celui de Dumbledore, sans oublier le caractère fouineur des Maraudeurs.

Le brun se tourna vers le préfet, une mimique bourgeoise sur le visage. Il s'inclina, avec de grands gestes.

« Je vous prit de bien vouloir m'excuser pour avoir omis votre majestueuse présence, _Sir_. » dit-il sur un ton ampoulé. « Mais permettez-moi de vous révéler que vous n'êtes certainement pas le nombril du pays, et encore moins celui du monde. » finit par railler le jeune homme.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas 'le nombril du pays et encore moins celui du monde', mais je suis Préfet-en-Chef. Et le vieux fou nous a demandé, à Evans et moi, de te faire _visiter_ le château. Alors, la fois prochaine, veuillez ne pas omettre ma présence, _Messire_. Car vous pourrez en avoir besoin. Que dis-je. _Pourrez_ ? Nooon. Vous en _aurez_ besoin. Surtout pour trouver les _bons_ chemins. » termina le blond les bras croisés.

'_Euh… Je suis perdu dans ses sous-entendus, là.'_

'_C'est pourtant simple. Il est le seul à connaître les passages qui mène à Oromis et l'Orbe. En dehors de celui du Grand Hall.'_ expliqua Kyu.

'_Ho.'_

'_De plus, seuls les héritiers peuvent les ouvrirent.'_

'_Alors comment le Man…'_

'_Avec un puissant sort de confusion.' _coupa le renard stoïque. _'Lors de l'héritage, il y a plusieurs candidats donc la sécurité des passages est plus faible et il suffit d'un simple sort de confusion – puissant certes mais tout con quand même – pour se faire facilement passer pour l'un des candidats. Et c'est exactement ce que le Mangemort a fait sur l'un des passages.'_

'_Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a pas que Malfoy qui serait devenu un protecteur ?'_

'_Exact. D'après ce que je sais, il avait un certain Zabini qui aurait pu le devenir.'_

'_Zabini !' _s'exclama Hyan intérieurement, les yeux ronds.

Pendant tout le dialogue télépathique avec le yohko, il ne remarqua pas les regards perplexes des préfets sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Narcissa montrant le jeune homme du doigts.

Les mains dans les poches, le blond haussa les épaules :

« Qu'ai-j'en sait, moi ? »

« Il a l'air choqué par quelque chose. » continua Lily.

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... Ca fait un moment qu'y bouge plus là, nan ? »

Regarde sa montre.

« 5 minutes environs. »

« On devrait peut-être faire quelque chose ? »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Peut-être, oui. On n'a pas tout l'après-midi devant nous.»

Narcissa s'approcha du nouveau.

« Humm… Hyan ? »

Pas de réponse.

Passe une main devant les yeux abthinte du jeune homme.

« Youuuhouuu ! Hyaaaahaaaan ! La Terre appelle la Lune. La Terre appelle la Lune. Est-ce que vous me recevez ? »

« C'est quoi cette expression ? » demanda Shawn.

« Chais pas. J'l'ai piqué à Lily. »

Regard perplexe vers la rousse.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est une expression moldu. »

« Me disais aussi. » marmonne le blond s'intéressant de nouveau au cas 'Statue'. « Ah. Cissa commence à s'énerver. »

Effectivement, on pouvait presque apercevoir sur son front une veine pulsant dessus et une aura noire de colère entourant la jeune fille.

« ROYERRRSSS ! LA MADAME TE DEMANDE ! »

Se tournant vers Lily qui acquiesça avant que le moindre son ne sorte de la bouche de son compatriote Serpentard.

« Expression moldu, oui. »

« ... T'as vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle. »

« Merci du compliment. » répondit la jeune fille, tout sourire.

« C'était pas un compliment. »

« Je sais. »

Du côté des deux autres, Hyan sursauta au cri de son amie.

« Nani ? »

Il fixa éberlué la préfète des Serpent qui semblait furieuse, c'est-à-dire poings sur les hanches, pied tapant le sol et regard noir.

« Ca fait 20 minutes que j't'appelle sans recevoir de réponse. »

« Ah, gome-nasaï. » répondit Hyan, s'inclinant gêné. « Je pensais à un truc. »

« Et c'est quoi, ce 'truc' auquel tu pensais au point d'en être pétrifié ? » demanda la blonde face à lui, curieuse.

Le brun lui fit un sourire mystérieux.

« Ki-Mi-Tsu-Des'. » articula-t-il, tapant du doigt le bout du nez de la Serpentarde lors de la dernière syllabe.

Cette dernière cligna des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

« Hein ? »

« C'est un secret. » traduit le jeune homme, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres.

Comprenant qu'elle n'en tirera rien de plus, Narcissa fit une adorable mimique, les bras croisés, et alla bouder dans son coin. Lily pouffa à la gaminerie de son amie, quand à Shawn, il ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil sarcastique.

Il finit par se tourner vers sa condisciple de Gryffondor.

« Je vais aller faire le tour du propriétaire au nouveau. Si je me souviens bien, il y a un devoir de Potion que toi et Cissa vouliez finir, non ? »

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! » s'exclama la préfète. Elle se tourna vers le blond, gênée. « Mais on pourra le faire plus tard, si tu veux. Je ne voudrais pas que tu… Kyaa ! »

Narcissa, la cause de ce cri en lui sautant dessus, la prit par le bras et l'entraîna direction la bibliothèque.

« On y va ! »

« Mais… Mais, Cissa. Je dois m'occ… »

« Shawn est assez grand pour s'occuper du p'tit nouveau tout seul. Ils vont pas se perdre. » coupa son amie sur un ton exaspéré. D'un mouvement, Narcissa fit passer la rousse devant elle et la poussa, les mains dans le dos. « Et Hyan » continua-t-elle, « n'a pas besoin d'un guide touristique qui lui racontera l'histoire de la création de la moindre fissures dans les murs ou encore l'historique des tableaux. Ces derniers pourront très bien s'en charger eux-mêmes. »

« Narcissa ! Comment… »

« Mais oui. Mais oui. On lui dira. »

Les regardant tournées au coin, Hyan ne pu retenir un léger éclat de rire face à cette scène.

« Ta mère a un sacré caractère, la_ Fouine_. »

« Je pourrais en dire autant de la tienne, le_ Balafré_. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de se mettre à rire pour l'un et un sourire amusé pour l'autre.

« Allez, viens. Oromis m'a demandé de t'amener à lui dès que tu serais arrivé. » dit le blond en s'éloignant, Harry sur les talons.

« Au fait, je me demandai. Ca fait longtemps que tu es ici ? » posa le Survivant.

« Ca va bientôt faire 2 ans. » répondit stoïque le Serpentard sans se douter du choc qu'il avait dû provoquer chez son interlocuteur.

Sentant que ce dernier s'était arrêté, il se tourna pour se retrouver face à un brun abasourdit – c'est-à-dire : bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Quoi ? »

« D-d-d-DEUX ANS ! Mais tu es parti de notre monde quelques semaines avant moi ! »

« Potter. Le temps s'écoule différemment entre 2 dimensions. Un seul jour passe dans l'un alors que des millénaires peut se passer dans l'autre. » expliqua Draco comme si il avait à faire à un gamin congénital.

« Peut-être mais… A CE _POINT_ ? »

« Oui. A ce point. Maintenant bouge tes fesses, on y va. » répliqua le blond en se remettant en route.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment. Le Serpentard le fit alors entrer dans une salle de classe abandonnée, puis se dirigea au fond de la salle. Une pierre plus petite que les autres se mis à luire faiblement après que le préfet posa sa main dessus. Un pan du mur glissa sans bruit sur le côté et se referma sur les deux jeunes hommes, ne laissant rien paraître d'un quelconque passage.

Ils errèrent pendant une dizaine de minute, éclairant leur chemin par un simple _Lumos_. Vers la sortie du tunnel, Harry distingua l'habituelle lueur bleue du lac, source de toute la magie du monde. Arrivé au bord de la magie liquéfié, il discerna l'ombre d'une immense masse au milieu du lac qui se gonflait et dégonflait légèrement au rythme d'une respiration.

« Hé ! Oromis ! Réveilles-toi ! J't'ai amené l'autre ! »

« _L'autre_, il a un nom. » s'offusqua le brun.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse car son attention fut brusquement attirée par le bruit d'un marmonnement et le mouvement de la masse noire. Celle-ci étira son long cou reptilien et secoua la tête, finissant de s'éveiller d'un petit somme. Ses paupières papillonnèrent pour finalement laisser place à deux yeux fendus jaunes. Les deux immenses ailes noires se déployèrent et se rétractèrent contre les flancs du dragon qui se releva dans une position assise.

D'un grognement, la grotte fut éclairée d'un coup permettant à Harry d'admirer l'imposante silhouette du vieux dragon noir. On pouvait sentir sans difficulté les ans, la force et la sagesse qui jaillissaient de la créature.

'_Bonjour à toi, Oromis Protecteur de l'Orbe de Gaïa.'_ salua le yohko.

« Ah. Vous êtes là enfin. Salut à toi, Kyu Gardien de l'Elu. » s'exprima le Protecteur d'une voix grave. Puis se tournant vers l'adolescent brun « Approches mon enfant, approches. Que je puisse te sentir. »

Poussé par Malfoy, Harry s'avança et fit face à Oromis. Ne sachant que faire, il s'inclina légèrement. Sentant un souffle chaud sur lui, il se crispa et ne bougea plus un cil.

« Relèves-toi. »

Obéissant, le jeune homme se redressa pour se retrouver nez à nez ou plutôt nez à museau du dragon, plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui ambre de la créature.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Elu. Tu es comme me l'avait décrit les Gardiennes. »

« Hin ? Mais je ne ressemble pas à ce que j'étais avant. »

Le Protecteur ricana doucement.

« Je ne parlais pas de ton corps mais de ton âme. Celle-ci n'a pas changé. »

« Ho. Et comment vous l'ont-elles décrit ? »

« Elles m'ont dit qu'elle était aussi sombre que lumineuse. Une parfaite harmonie. Comme devrait être le monde. »

« Nani ! Mais je ne suis pas sombre ! » s'écria Harry « C'est sûrement à cause d'une partie de … »

« Non, non, non. Sache que _sombre_ ne veut pas dire _mauvais_. »

Voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage du brun, il secoua la tête.

« Mais que leur apprend-on de nos jours. » désespéra-t-il. Le dragon le fixa un moment avant de soupirer « Que sais-tu sur la magie noire ? »

« C'est une mauvaise magie ? » tenta Harry.

Oromis secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« La magie qu'elle soit blanche, noire, jaune et j'en passe, n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise. C'est la personne qui l'utilise qu'il est. La magie noire est une magie offensive; elle blesse, tue. La magie blanche est une magie défensive; elle soigne, protège, fige. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est noire qu'elle est mauvaise. Toi, par exemple, tu es Fourchelang. On dit que ceux qui ont cette particularité sont de mauvais sorciers. Es-tu un mage noir ? Le deviendras-tu ? Juste parce que tu parles la langue des reptiles ? »

« Nan, c'est qu'une langue. C'est comme si je parlais français. »

« Exact. La magie, c'est pareil. Ce n'est que de la magie. Il faut que tu fasses rentrer dans ta tête que ce n'est pas elle qui peut faire du mal ou du bien mais celui qui tient la baguette. »

« Tu te répètes, Oromis. » signala son héritier.

Le dragon pencha la tête sur le côté, montrant sa perplexité.

« Vraiment ? Hmm… Je dois commencer à devenir gâteux. Il faut dire que je vais bientôt atteindre mes 496 ans. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. Toujours est-il qu'on s'écarte du sujet. Où en étais-je ? »

'_Que la magie n'est pas mauvaise mais le sorcier.'_ répondit Kyu.

« Ah oui. Merci Kyu. Donc, » reprit-il « c'est le sorcier qui l'est. Voldemort est mauvais. Il utilise la magie à mauvais escients. Salazar Serpentard n'était pas mauvais, il était sombre certes, mais pas mauvais. Tu comprends ? »

« Je crois, oui. » répondit Harry « Vous avez parlez » reprit-il « d'une harmonie entre Lumière et Ténèbres dans le monde. »

« Effectivement. Le monde, quelque il soit, est en équilibre entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres. On ne peut pas supprimer les Ténèbres comme on ne peut pas supprimer la Lumière. Elles sont complémentaires. Il n'y a pas de nuit sans jour, pas de bonheur sans malheur, pas de vie sans la mort. On peut chasser aussi loin que possible l'une des deux, mais on ne peut pas détruire l'une d'elles sinon ça signifierait la destruction du monde. »

« C'est un peu comme le Ying et le Yang. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. »

« Exactement. »

« J'ai compris. »

« Bien. Maintenant approche toi. »

Se déplaçant sur le côté, Oromis révéla un piédestal où une pierre de la taille d'un poing, d'un bleu semblable au lac, y reposait.

« Approche toi, Elue. Pour que l'Orbe de Gaïa puisse te connaître. »

Faisant ce qu'on lui demandait, Harry s'avança vers la pierre. Arrivé devant elle, la magie liquéfiée du lac à ses pieds s'éleva puis l'enveloppa. C'était presque palpable, on ne pouvait dire si c'était liquide ou gazeux. Cela dura pendant un bref instant avant que le Survivant ne retouche le sol et soit libéré.

Oromis et Kyu hochèrent la tête de satisfaction.

'_Il a réussit l'épreuve.'_

« L'épreuve ? »

L'adolescent se retourna vers eux, interloqué.

'_Oui. L'Orbe ne se laisse toucher que par les personnes dont elle a analysé l'âme. Voir si elles en sont dignes ou non.'_ expliqua le renard.

« Et tu as réussit. »

« Et si j'avais échoué ? »

' _L'Orbe serait devenue rouge et t'aurais expulsé.'_

« Mais là elle n'a pas changé de couleur. » continua le vieux dragon « On peut même dire qu'elle t'apprécie. »

« Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? »

« Simple. » répondit le Serpentard. « Regarde. » fit-il en montrant l'Orbe.

Celle-ci avait prit une couleur légèrement dorée.

« Quand elle est comme ça, c'est qu'elle est heureuse. »

« Et rouge ? »

« Elle est furieuse. Bleu, elle est normale. »

« Ok. »

« Bien. Maintenant que ceci est fait, vous devez retourner là-haut. Ta répartition ne devrait plus tarder. Draco, » Oromis se tourna vers son héritier. « je compte sur toi pour aider l'Elu dans sa tache à changer le futur. Il en va de la sécurité de l'Orbe. Tu as déjà fait du bon boulot jusque là, continues. Et n'oublis pas de revenir me voir, tu dois continuer à apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs de guerrier draconien. Kyu, veilles à ce qu'ils ne se trahissent pas, ce serait fâcheux. Quand à moi, je vais retourner à mon sommeil jusqu'à la prochaine rencontre. Harry Potter l'Elu, Kyu Gardien de l'Elu et toi, Draco Malfoy futur Protecteur de l'Orbe, je vous souhaite bonne chance et que les Gardiennes vous guident dans votre mission. »

A ces mots, la vielle créature se recoucha face à l'Orbe, la protégeant de son immense corps, puis ferma ses yeux jaunes reptiliens plongeant à nouveaux dans un profond sommeil.

« Allons-y. »

Le blond tira sa Némésis par le bras, le guidant dans un long tunnel vers la surface tandis que la grotte replongea dans une semi-obscurité, bercée par une lueur bleutée.

* * *

**Kitsu: **(batte de baseball mal caché dans le dos) Et voilà. Le prochain chapitre sera la répartition et la première journée de cours. 

**Kyu:** P'tit sondage: Vous voulez que Harry soit à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard?

**Kitsu:** Ouai parce que j'hésite vachement pour l'un des deux. Merci de m'aider.

**Kyu:** Et quels cours vous aimerez qu'ils aient en premier. Parce que cette idiote ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle va faire pour le prochain chap. Vraiment. Quelle mal dégourdie.

Evite sans mal le coup de batte de Kitsune en sautant et lui balance un coup de pied ( patte?) sauté dans la figure, assomant la jeune fille du même coup.

**Kyu:** (regarde Kitsu qui saigne du nez ) 2-0 pour moi. (reporte son attention aux lecteurs) Merci de laisser des commentaires dans vos reviews. Ja Ne!

S'en va avec Kitsune, la trainant par les pieds.


	5. Direction la case Infirmerie sans

Chapitre 4 : Direction la case Infirmerie sans passer par la case Grande Salle.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent installés à leur table respective, Albus Dumbledore se leva pendant que le Pr. MacGonagall tapota son couteau contre son verre imposant ainsi le silence dans la Grande Salle.

A l'extérieur, derrière la porte réservée aux corps professoral, Hyan, nerveux, faisait les cent pas sous le regard blasé de son compagnon à quatre pattes.

/ Calme-toi. / grogna le renard / Tu me donnes le tournis. /

« Que je me calme ? T'en as de bonne toi ! C'est pas toi qui va être le centre de mire de toute la salle, pas toi qui va passer sous le Choixpeau. Et me connaissant, j'vais encore faire ou subir un truc qui va sortir de l'ordinaire ! Et tu me demandes de me CALMER ! »

Hyan haleta après la tirade qu'il venait de dépiter dans un état de grande nervosité. Il finit par soupirer et se laissa tomber, assit en tailleur à côté du yohko. Kyu posa sa tête sur le genou de son maître savourant les caresses inconscientes de celui-ci.

/ Bah ! Tu te fais du bile pour rien. /

Le sorcier ria piteusement.

« Moi, j'crois pas. »

/ Mais si, Mais si. Et puis c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Ils finiront par passer à autre chose. Chuis sûr qu'ils ont mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'un nouveau. /

« Mouais. Moi j'te pari qu'il va se passer un truc pendant l'année. J'suis même sûr que j'vais me retrouver à l'infirmerie avant minuit. » soupira le Survivant morose.

/ Minuit ? T'exagères pas un peu /

« Nan. » répondit-il morose.

/ Allons, soit pas aussi pessimiste. /

« J'suis pas pessimiste, juste réaliste. Surtout avec la poisse qui me colle à la peau. »

/ Faut bien que ça équilibre. T'as la chance de te sortir des pires situations et de survivre aux pires blessures. / philosopha Kyu.

« Je m'en passerais bien de ça, tiens ! » grommela le brun.

« Alors, on parle tout seul ? » fit une voix féminine.

Les yeux fermés, la tête contre le mur, Hyan n'avait pas vu arriver la jeune femme, face à lui, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés aux reflets bleutés, relevés en chignon lâché. Son visage en cœur avait les traits délicats où deux yeux d'un bleu électrique brillaient comme deux opales. Elle avait la taille fine, le teint pâle et devait avoir dans la vingtaine.

Sous sa robe noire ouverte, on pouvait voir qu'elle portait un jean moulant et un chemisier blanc. Se relevant, Hyan remarqua qu'elle était plus grande que lui de quelques centimètres.

Voyant le silence se prolonger, la sorcière lui sourit :

« Je suis Samantha O'Toole, professeur de DCFM. Enchantée. »

« Oh ! Eto… Ha- Hyan Royers. Yorosh'ku negaï shimas'. » répondit-il en serrant la main tendue, bien qu'il fut tenté de s'incliner.

Un peu plus et il allait répondre ''Harry Potter''. Heureusement, Kyu l'avait rappelé à l'ordre d'un coup de queue.

En tout cas, si le Pr. O'Toole avait remarqué le dérapage, elle n'en montra rien. Elle ne fit que pencher la tête légèrement sur le côté.

Comprenant le message, Hyan expliqua qu'après avoir vécu au Japon, il avait malheureusement gardé les habitudes et manies du peuple nippon. Et on sait combien il est difficile de perdre ses habitudes.

« Je vois. Alors, » continua-t-elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres « il ne faudra pas que je m'étonne si tu me réponds en japonais. »

« Iie. (sourire accentué de la jeune femme) Je veux dire, non. Je m'exprimerais en anglais, bien qu'il se peut que je dise certain mot en jap'. » finit le jeune homme gêné.

« M'sieur Roy- Ah ! B'jour Pr. O'Toole. »

« Bonjour Hagrid. » salua le professeur de DCFM au garde chasse. « Je vois que vous venez chercher ce jeune homme pour l'amener à l'échafaud. »

Hyan ne fit pas attention à la remarque. Il était bien trop occupé à regarder le demi-géant. A part les rides en moins, ce dernier n'avait pas changé en 20 ans. La même barbe broussailleuse, les mêmes yeux noirs, ses cheveux noirs impossible à démêler, la façon de mâcher ses mots : En gros, c'était ce bon vieux Hagrid.

'_Respire, Harry ! Respire!'_ hurla la voix paniquée du renard dans sa tête. _'T'es entrain de nous faire de l'hyperventilation !'_

« Monsieur Royers ? Hyan ? » fit une féminine, inquiète.

« L'a l'air pas bien. On d'vrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie. » répondit une plus bourru.

Mais Harry ne les entendait plus. Le fait de revoir son tout premier ami avait été un choc, le replongeant dans ses plus sombres souvenirs où il revoyait ses amis, un à un, tomber pour ne jamais se relever.

« Hyan ! » _'Harry !'_ fut tout ce qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, retenu par deux gigantesques bras.

Ce qui le réveilla fut une vive douleur au bras. A ses côtés, Kyu le lui mordait au point de le faire saigner. Celui-ci, voyant son maître reprendre connaissance le lâcha et se déplaça pour s'installer au côté de sa tête.

'_Comment te sent-tu ?'_

« Mal au crâne. »

« Pas étonnant. » fit une voix de réprimande.

La tête du Pr. O'Toole apparut au-dessus de lui, de mauvaise humeur.

« On pourra dire que vous nous aurez fait une belle frayeur à vous évanouir d'un coup. »

« Gomen. » répondit Hyan, les yeux baissés.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire 'Désolé de n'avoir pas prévus les pommes.' »

Elle ne reçu de sa tentative foireuse d'humour qu'un regard bovin.

« Vous ne connaissez pas l'expression 'Tomber dans les pommes' ? »

Regard septique en retour.

Soupirant, O'Toole se releva marmonnant que 'les jeunes d'aujourd'hui' n'avaient 'aucun sens de l'humour'. Harry pensa, lui, qu'ils n'avaient pas la même définition d'humour.

« Vous pouvez vous relever ? » Hochement affirmatif. « Bien, Hagrid est dehors avec Mme. Pomfresh, l'infirmière. Hyan ? » appela-t-elle, voyant le brun se figer.

Celui-ci plaqua ses mains sur le visage et, roulant sur le côté, laissa échapper un long gémissement. Il lança un regard désespéré à son renard, l'air de dire Dis-Moi-Que-C-Est-Pas-Vrai. Mais le yohko, au grand malheur du sorcier, acquiesça le faisant replonger dans son malheur.

« Hyan ? »

« S'il vous plait, Professeur. Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Euh… Oui, bien sûr. »

Le jeune sorcier la regarda avec des yeux de chien battus et lui dit avec le plus grand sérieux :

« Tuez-moi. »

« Pardon ! Vous pouvez me la refaire. »

Accablé, Hyan plongea son visage dans ses mains.

« Pitié… Tuez-moi. »

« Et pourquoi le Pr. O'Toole devrait faire une chose pareille ? »

Tous les deux se retournèrent vers la provenance de la voix. Là dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait Albus Dumbledore suivi d'Hagrid et de Pomfresh. Le directeur fixait amusé son nouvel élève, en attente d'une réponse.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Parce que depuis que je suis né, j'attire les ennuis comme du miel attire les abeilles. Ce qui fait que je me suis retrouvé un nombre incalculable de fois dans une infirmerie ou un hôpital quelque il soit. »

« D'ailleurs, » reprit-il, « votre infirmière peut tout de suite mettre un lit à mon nom car elle me retrouvera ici avant la fin de la semaine. »

Sur ces mots, Hyan replongea la tête dans ses bras sous le regard médusé du corps professoral mais amusé en ce qui concernait le vieux directeur et outré pour Pomfresh.

« N'exagérez pas. A vous entendre, on dirait que vous passez votre vie dans une infirmerie. »

« Heureusement que non ! Sinon ça ferait déjà longtemps que je serais enfermé dans un asile psychiatrique ! »

Albus pouffa devant l'air choqué qu'affichait l'infirmière. Celle-ci ne manqua pas de lui envoyer un regard, promesse de longues tortures loin d'être douces.

« Hum hum… Bien, si Mr Royers se sent mieux, nous allons retourner dans la Grande Salle pour enfin vous répartir. C'est qu'il vous attend depuis un moment, le Choixpeau. » précisa le directeur, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Pompom ? Est-ce que notre nouvel élève peut nous rejoindre. »

Après avoir soigné la morsure du yohko et lui bandé son bras, la jeune infirmière consentit à répondre.

« Il peut. Mais à l'avenir, Mr Royers, ne sautez pas les repas. Ca vous évitera de tomber d'inanition. » le réprimanda-t-elle, poings sur les hanches.

« Haïïï Senseï. »

Le jeune homme sauta hors des couvertures et sortit à la suite du Pr. Dumbledore, Kyu sur ses pas. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte où Hyan était tombé inconscient.

« Vous êtes prêt, Mr Royers ? »

Albus s'était tourné vers lui, la main sur la poignée. Après avoir inspiré un bon coup, Hyan hocha la tête. Le directeur ouvrit la porte et le mena jusqu'au tabouret face à la table des professeur où reposait un vieux chapeau rapiécé.

Tous les visages étaient tournés vers eux. Le brouhaha pris fin quand Dumbledore leva les mains, demandant ainsi le silence.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait patienté aussi longtemps, mais votre nouveau camarade a eut, comme qui dirait, un problème de nutrition et s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie. » annonça-t-il, lançant un coup d'œil amusé à son élève dont les joues avaient prit une légère teinte rosée.

Ce dernier repéra le Serpentard blond qui, connaissant son grand amour évident pour cette salle de torture, essayait tant bien que mal à ne pas rire de sa mésaventure. Tant bien que mal. Surtout après le regard noir qu'il reçu du brun.

« Comme je vous l'ai certainement dit pas plus tard qu'il y a une dizaine de minutes. Mr Royers nous vient de l'institut 'Kokoro no Mori' au Japon. Il entrera directement en 7ème année. Je vous demande de lui faire bon accueil quelque soit la Maison où il sera réparti. Ainsi que de l'aider à rattraper son retard dans les matières qu'il aurait manqué ou jamais vu. En cela je compte surtout sur les préfets de la Maison où il sera réparti. » dit-il, fixant ceux-ci de ses yeux bleus.

Acquiescement solennel de leur part.

« Bien. » Le vieux sorcier se tourna vers Hyan, tendant la main vers le Choixpeau. « Mr Royers, si vous voulez bien mettre le Choixpeau et vous asseoir. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il prit l'item millénaire, le posa sur sa tête et s'assit, attendant le verdict de celui-ci.

'_Tiens, tiens.'_ résonna la voix familière du vieux Choixpeau dans sa tête. _'Je me demandais quand j'allais te voir, Elu.'_

'_Com… Comment sais-tu que…'_

'_Oromis et moi conservons beaucoup par télépathie. Il me demande souvent comment ça se passe en surface. Mais bon, on n'est pas là pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, non ?'_

'_Non'_

'_Bien. Alooors… D'après ce que je peux voir, jeune Harry Potter, c'est que tu étais, dans ton ancienne vie, à Gryffondor, alors que tu aurais tout aussi bien fait un excellent Serpentard.'_

'_Je sais. Et que j'ai des qualités dignes de Salazar Serpentard. Tu me l'as déjà dit.' _dit, blasé, le jeune homme dans le secret de son âme._ 'Je ne voudrait pas paraître injurieux, mais si tu pouvais abrégé, ce serait bien.'_

'_Pressé ?' _demanda le vieil item, amusé.

'_Un peu. Oui.'_

'…'

'…'

'…'

'_Choixpeau ?' _appela craintivement Hyan.

'_Fu Fu Fu Fu.'_

'Oh nan… J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.' pensa le jeune homme, plongeant désespérément son visage entre ses mains sous les yeux étonnés des occupants de la salle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait. » marmonna le futur draconien, voyant sa Némésis le visage dans ses mains.

« Tu as dit quelque chose, Shawn ? »

« Hum ?! »

Tête soutenue par sa main et coude sur la table, il jeta un coup œil fatigué à son voisin intrigué avant de reporter son attention sur le Survivant.

« Nan, rien, Severus. J'me disais juste qu'on allait assisté à une première dans toute l'histoire de l'école. »

Son ami le fixa étonné. Puis le nouveau qui semblait vouloir disparaître avec curiosité. De nouveau le blond. Le brun. Le blond.

Haussement septique du sourcil gauche.

« Vraiment ? »

Sourire narquois et étincelle dans les yeux de glace de son vis-à-vis en retour. 'Mauvais signe.' pensa Severus.

« Tu veux parier ? » demanda Shawn, lui tendant la main.

« Parier quoi ? » fit Narcissa assit en face du futur maître de potion.

« Sa Maison et celui qui perd devra faire les devoirs du gagnant. »

« Et si y a nul ? »

« On départagera à pierre/papier/ciseaux. »

Long regard entre Severus et Narcissa. Puis serrent la main de leur ami en déclarant :

« Vendu ! »

« Gryffondor. » paria Narcissa en se rappelant le secours du jeune homme.

« Humm. Il a une bonne tête de Poufsouffle. » fit Severus en observant le nouveau.

Ils se tournèrent vers le préfet qui leur fit un sourire narquois.

« Le Choixpeau ne saura pas le départager entre 2 Maisons. »

Il reçu des airs bovins en réponse.

« Pardon ? »

« Le Choixpeau n'a jamais failli à son rôle. C'est pas maintenant qu'il va le faire. »

« On verra. » souri Shawn.

« Et quelles Maisons ? » demanda sa condisciple « Il faut comme même que tu nous dises sur quelles Maisons tu paries. »

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit ce qui ne rassura pas ses deux amis.

« Gryffondor et … »

« Poufsouffle ? » le coupa Severus moqueur. « Ce n'est pas juste, tu paries les deux Maisons qu'… »

« ... Serpentard. » finit-il sans prendre en compte la coupure.

Deuxième regard bovin.

« Tu te moques de nous. » demanda le brun.

« C'est impossible qu'une personne puisse avoir des caractères aussi opposés qu'il a entre les lions et les serpents. » continua Narcissa.

« On verra. » répondit Shawn, ramenant son attention au nouveau toujours aussi désespéré sous le chapeau rapiécé qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

Ce dernier semblait se gondolait sur la pauvre tête de sa victime. La déchirure qui lui sert de bouche s'ouvrit en grand et prononça des mots que personne, à part une, n'aurait cru entendre.

Effectivement, sous les yeux incrédules des élèves et professeurs minus Albus qui semblait s'en amuser, le Choixpeau, sous forme de vers, disait qu'il ne savait entre deux Maisons laquelle choisir car le phénomène sur lequel il était, avait autant de courage que de ruse, de loyauté que d'ambition, de cœur que de pouvoir. L'item décida que c'était alors au garçon de choisir ce qui provoqua une nouvelle agitation parmis les Maisons.

Jamais. Au grand jamais, un élève avait choisit lui-même sa Maison.

Le vieux directeur s'approcha du jeune homme qui retirait d'un geste vif l'antiquité de sa tête.

« Heureusement que j'avais expressément dit ''Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, s'il te plait merci !'' » marmonna Hyan, fusillant le vieux couvre-chef magique qu'il tendit au directeur.

« Eh bien, Mr Royers. Que choisissez-vous ? » demanda Albus, sourire aux lèvres. « Gryffondor ou Serpentard ? »

Le jeune soupira longuement, le visage entre ses mains. Il finit par relever la tête et donna une réponse, choquant tout le monde mais qui agrandit le sourire d'Albus:

« J'en sais rien. Décidez-le à pile ou face. »

« C'est effectivement un bon moyen pour départager. »

Il sorti une noise de sa poche.

« Pile, Serpentard et face, Gryffondor. »

Lançant la pièce, celle-ci retomba au sol roulant au pied du directeur, puis s'immobilisa sur l'un des deux côtés. Albus se baissa, ramassant la pièce et l'examina avant de se relever et déclarer d'une voix forte face aux élèves attendant le verdict.

A suivre…

* * *

**Kit:** Oui je sais je suis sadique. Mais c'est de votre faute aussi! 

**Kyu: **comment ça de leur faute?

**Kit: **(fait des yeux de chien battu) j'ai pas ressut assez de réponse pour savoir où harry allez être envoyé.

**Kyu: **bon bin. Merci de nous envoyé plein de message avec votre réponse: Serpentard ou Gryffondor

**Kit:** Ja ne!!


End file.
